Chapter 3: Retribution
Chapter 3: Retribution '(or simply Chapter 3) is the third chapter in the game, [[Dark Deception|''Dark Deception]]. '''Official Summary The 3rd Chapter of Dark Deception! New enemies await you in the next 2 nightmares. The darkness is growing and your demons are closing in. Can you change fate? Run or die - it's your choice! Levels * "Stranger Sewers" * "Crazy Carnevil" Plot Introduction The chapter continues where the previous chapter left off, with Bierce reminding the protagonist in her ballroom on how many ring pieces they have left to collect, and proceeds to unlock the portal to the next level. Upon entering, Bierce notes the wall that Malak has placed in the protagonist's path, blocking off the entrance to the nightmare. After instructing the protagonist to return to the ballroom's altar, she gifts them a power that makes every enemy visible for brief periods of time. This power not only allows the protagonist to see every monsters while it's in effect and also allows him to spot the real Dread Duckies. The protagonist tests this ability by scaring the Murder Monkey that was keeping the wall shut, opening it. The protagonist then proceeds down the hallway and through the entrance, entering the Sewer. Stranger Sewers The level begins in a long, water-filled sewer corridor, in which Bierce remarks the sewer water in the area. After heading far enough inside, Bierce speaks about urban legends of various things that get flushed into the sewers. As if on cue, a set of lights trigger as Bierce mentions duckies, revealing large plastic ducks entering a pipe behind bars. As the protagonist progresses on, Bierce remarks about "Watch out for the big one" being written on a wall. Then, the Doom Ducky's eyes appear through a hole in the wall and grabbed them with the hand in its mouth. The protagonist is then introduced to a new stun mechanic that they must free themselves from by mashing the F key. Doom Ducky then releases their grip on the protagonist, allowing them to continue. After stepping on dry land, the protagonist begins hunting for soul shards throughout the first zone. The protagonist then comes across a large number of duck floats, floating in various areas across the water-filled hallways. Bierce explains that among them are living Dread Duckies, which will pursue and stun them if they were too near them. The protagonist must hunt for 119 shards in zone 1, relying on their Telepathy power to identify the real Dread Duckies. As they do so, Doom Ducky stalks the protagonist through sewage pipes, with their eyes visible through bars. The protagonist then proceeds to zone 2, traveling through a large room containing the ring altar. As they pass through, Doom Ducky roars behind a large doorway, which Bierce merely shoves aside. Upon entering zone 2, Bierce informs the player that the Dread Duckies are shrouding themselves in darkness in an attempt to ambush the protagonist. The protagonist must then collect the remaining 191 shards in the more expansive zone 2, all while adjusting to their new techniques. After collecting all the soul shards, Malak appears and begins pursuing the protagonist, taunting them for how the water hinders their speed. The protagonist then manages to escape Malak and reach the ring altar, collecting their fourth ring piece. Malak appears before the protagonist, comparing their obedience to Bierce with the Doom Ducky's loyalty to him as his pet. After speaking to Bierce through the protagonist's eyes, Malak disappears, leaving Doom Ducky to fight them. Doom Ducky traps the protagonist in the room forcing them to survive the ordeal while turning the valves to escape. At the conclusion of the battle, the protagonist manages to escape Doom Ducky, returning to zone 1 to escape through the portal. Malak then taunts the protagonist once again during their escape, and Doom Ducky begins chasing them through the corridors. As all the Dread duckies in the zone are alive, they block off various entrances, forcing them to follow a set path. In the end, the player manages to escape Doom Ducky, returning to dry land. They then make one final dash to the portal, avoiding the frenzied Dread Ducky in the middle of the corridor, as well as the Doom Ducky's head as thy clamp at them through the wall. After reaching the portal, the protagonist escapes the sewers. In-between "Stranger Sewers" and "Crazy Carnevil" Upon the player's return, Bierce comments on their success, and then prepares them for another nightmare. In the entrance to the next level, Bierce comments on the monster there, and gifts the protagonist the Primal Fear ability. Crazy Carnevil The player begins in a small entrance area, decorated with wall posters. In front of the player is a door, which opens into a walkway of carnival cars. Soon after, the player comes across a large, open area, with many booths and a merry-go-round in the center. After entering, a Clown Car drifts pass the player, quickly speeding past them into the next region. Continuing further, the player is "invited", (as stated by Bierce) by the clown car, into a circus tent. Once inside, the player has to approach and pick up a hammer, to which a scripted event makes you hit a strength tester, leading to a cage landing on top of you. Soon after, a Clown Car starts drifting around the cage, it proceeds to spawn Clown Gremlins, who begins attacking the cage. The player must use their Primal Fear power to destroy the Clown Gremlins, and proceed to the next area through the maw of the giant clown cutout. The player is put into a room that is seemingly in the middle of nowhere, described as "surreal" by Bierce. The player walks forward and heads down a slide, where Malak can be heard laughing in the process. After landing, Zone 1 officially begins. There are several green portals that teleport the player between the first and second floor. The shards are relatively spaced out, with 29 being on the first floor, and 31 being on the second. The mechanic of this Zone is that there are two Clown Cars per floor. The Clown Cars relentlessly chase after the player and will spawn several Clown Gremlins if they get close enough. They can be stunned by Primal Fear. This zone has two kinds of traps, the swinging hammer traps, and the jack-in-the-box traps. Both go off at periodic intervals, albeit the former is more frequently. They will also be many swirling entrances with some entrances having Clown Gremlin like faces (These, however, are not traps). Once all 60 shards have been collected, the barrier is unlocked. When the player goes through it, they are placed in a purple tent that contains the ring altar. Upon exiting Zone 1, the player is put into a purple tent that contains the ring altar. The room will begin to spin, and a Clown Gremlin will spawn, beginning to chase the player. The room will spin past the third secret, as well as a few empty dead-ends before opening up to the next portal, where the Clown Gremlin will despawn. After exiting the purple spinning tent that contains the ring altar, the player is put in a room with several rollercoaster carts, one of which is on the tracks. The player enters the cart and heads forward through a set of doors. The walls appear to be swirling, making the player feel trippy. The cart moves downwards, before heading through another set of doors. The player moves forward through a large room, where the Goliath Clowns are first introduced, where they laugh and wave at the player. The player continues through a few more turns, before entering a room where the walls are a spiraling optical illusion. After a few more twists and turns, the player stops and gets off the cart at the entrance to the Funhouse. The Funhouse is the second zone in "Crazy Carnevil", containing the remaining 220 shards. Unlike the first zone, the Funhouse does not have Clown Cars. Rather, there are 5 groups of 5 Clown Gremlins. The now frenzied Clown Gremlins wander around the area. When one spots you, all other Clown Gremlins of that group of 5 will be aware of your presence as said by a tip, will pursue the player. It's wise to use Primal Fear when surrounded, as it can get you out of tricky situations. The Funhouse contains a long, outer ring with more rollercoaster tracks (though the player has to be careful when collecting shards in the outer ring, as a roller-coaster cart will move along the tracks faster than the player can boost and will kill the player upon crashing into them), two ball pits, several rooms with cannon traps, a large mirror maze-like area (without the mirrors), and green portals that lead up to a smaller, second floor. When all the shards have been collected, the Clown Gremlins will despawn, and Malak will begin to pursue the player. When the player reaches the Funhouse's exit portal, they are sent back to the spinning purple tent, where they can obtain the fifth ring piece. After escaping the Funhouse, the player is put back in the tent with the ring altar. The player can collect the ring piece. After it is collected, the tent will spin once again, with more dead-end rooms and two Clown Gremlins spawning this time around. Once the exit portal is revealed, they will once again despawn. After the player collects the fifth ring piece, they exit the purple tent and are put back outside. After passing two traps, they are back in the central area with the carousel. When the player attempts to head back to the portal, a barrier appears and a cutscene with Malak initiates. Afterward, the four Goliath Clowns seen earlier in Act I begin to attack the player. The player is armed with a mallet. The Goliath Clowns will spawn Clown Gremlins, which can be destroyed with the mallet. However, it's advised not to go on a rampage with the mallet, as said by game tips. When the player is near a Goliath Clown, it will punch the ground in an attempt to kill the player. If the player avoids the attack, they can hit the Goliath Clown's fist and hurt it. When a Goliath Clown is hit twice, it will explode into a cloud of blue. As Goliath Clowns are destroyed, the remaining ones will begin to spawn in more Clown Gremlins. After all four have been defeated, any Clown Gremlins in the zone will despawn and Malak will begin to chase the player, and the barrier will disappear. The player can then escape back to the portal. Outro Malak continues to taunt both Bierce and the protagonist, saying that Bierce is only delaying the inevitable, and eventually he will be able to enter the Ballroom. He also warns the protagonist that he will regret giving Bierce the ring piece. Bierce dismisses Malak's words as "lies and empty threats", and mocks him by asking if he really expects the protagonist to trust him after he's been trying to kill him in every stage. Malak simply tells Bierce to enjoy her moment, and that it won't last. Bierce just questions what difference does it make, and tells the protagonist to bring her the ring piece. Upon entering the Nurses' portal, a silhouette of a Nurse can be seen standing on a segway, with sounds of her breathing and heart beating being heard. Trivia * The original release date for Chapter 3 was May 31, but was later changed to June 7, then to June 24. ** In the developers' tweet, they explained that the reason behind the delay (Besides bugs) is to expand on the level design and gameplay of "Crazy Carnevil". ** The studio, as a result, received backlash from many people, but they announced that it was essential to make the game smooth and less bug-filled. * When the chapter was initially released, the second zone of "Crazy Carnevil" would not be playable for some people. ** Due to bugs before the 1.5.3 patch, an S-Rank was unattainable. Category:Chapter 3 Category:Chapters